


Collection of TW Tumblr Fics

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, Girl!Stiles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This week I got challenged for a bunch of Teen Wolf Tumblr fics, and since I finished them all, I'm going to post them all here:</p><p>Ch. 1:  Stiles/Scott cross dressing out of necessity. - To evade a sucubus, Stiles and Scott have to dress in drag, but Lydia and Allison have ulterior motives (StilesxScottxDerek pre-slash)<br/>Ch. 2:  Scott and Isaac comfort each other after Allison's death. (ScottxIsaac pre-slash)<br/>Ch. 3:  Sterek. Bubble baths. GO! ;) - College student girl!Stiles and Derek have some quality time after a demon battle (Derekxgirl!Stiles)<br/>Ch. 4:  Sterek. Something cute and coffee shop-y? :D - AU where Stiles works at a coffee shop and the newest pediatrician Dr. Hale arrives to get his coffee.  Flirting occurs (DerekxStiles pre-slash)<br/>Ch. 5:  Sterek + shaving. ;) - Stiles comes back to his mate from spending six weeks in Spain with some facial hair.  Derek decides to be the barefaced one for a while (DerekxStiles)<br/>Ch. 6:  McHaleinski + baking. :D - Derek and Scott come to the Stilinski house to find Stiles baking.  Why?  (StilesxDerekxScott)<br/>Ch. 7:  Chris Argent/Peter Hale + healing. :D - After Allison's death, Chris gets much needed comfort (ChrisxPeter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles/Scott cross dressing out of necessity.

"This isn't going to work," Stiles muttered.

"If you don't hold still it won't," Lydia said, her hand nearing Stiles' face brandishing an eyelash curler.

"I still don't understand how this is going to work," Scott said.

"Because the sucubus is looking for two men," Allison said. "You two specifically."

"But she won't find two men," Lydia added. "She's going to find two homely -"

"Beautiful young ladies," Allison interjected, shooting Lydia a look.

Stiles didn't believe a word either of them said. They could take on a sucubus, there was no reason for them to dress as girls. He secretly thought Allison and Lydia did this just so they could have blackmail fodder later.

"And Derek is going to act as bait and then we'll catch the sucubus and destroy her," Lydia said. "Now hold still."

Stiles flinched as he felt Lydia setting the wig on his head and adjusting it until it sat right. "I feel stupid," he muttered, trying not to lick his lips - he didn't need Lydia smacking him again.

"So do I," Scott said from his spot where Allison was giving him the same treatment. 

"Okay you're both done," Allison said. "Before you look at yourselves, Lydia and I want pictures."

"Of course you do," Stiles muttered, clambering to his feet. He was grateful Lydia hadn't tried to put him in heels, but the ballet flats felt weird on his feet. So did the skirt brushing his knees. "Was a dress necessary?"

"Yes," Allison and Lydia said in unison.

Stiles glanced over at Scott and grinned. "You're hot," he said. Scott was wearing a shoulder length dark brown wig with sideswept bangs, a white sweater set and a dark teal skirt with white sandals.

"Look who's talking!" Scott said, taking in Stiles' appearance. Stiles was wearing a light brown wig styled in a bob with short bangs, and a purple sundress with a yellow cardigan over it with yellow ballet flats. Lydia had even found a pair of no prescription wire rimmed glasses to complete the look.

"Okay get together and we'll take some pictures," Allison said, waving them together.

Stiles and Scott both rolled their eyes in unison, but stepped together so they could take pictures.

Stiles eyed them both warily as soon as they'd finished taking pictures. "What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," Lydia said. "Come on, we have to meet Derek."

"You're lying," Scott said. "What were you doing."

"Texting Derek what color flowers to get the both of you for the date we set you three up on," Allison called over her shoulder.

"The sucubus has already been taken care of and the three of you are going to dinner," Lydia said. "He said you two look hot, but that the drag's not necessary."

"To which I replied that it was too late and sent him the pictures of you two and he changed his tune pretty quick," Allison added with a grin. "Now move."

Scott and Stiles both stood in stunned silence for a few minutes before yelling in unison. "WHAT?!"


	2. Scott and Isaac comfort each other after Allison's death.

The silence of the McCall house was almost deafening compared to the bustle of the Sheriff's station. Scott sat on the end of his bed, just trying to process what had happened. The nogitsune was still on the loose, wearing Stiles' skin, while Stiles was ... not okay. He could smell it, but Stiles had Derek to help him through everything.

Scott didn't have anybody.

A cough from the doorway caught Scott's attention and he blinked when he saw Isaac standing there.

"Your mom let me in," Isaac said softly.

"Oh," Scott said. "I thought you'd go back with Chris."

"He said he needed to be alone," Isaac said. "I'll go back later. I need to tell him some things, but he needs to be in the right frame of mind."

"Oh," Scott said again, then glanced down at the knee of his jeans, frowning when he noticed that he'd ripped a hole in them.

"I just," Isaac took a hesitant step into Scott's room. "I feel like I don't have anyone."

Scott swallowed and glanced up at Isaac, then scooted over a bit so there was space next to him on the end of the bed. "You're not alone, Isaac," he whispered.

Isaac crossed the room and cautiously sat next to Scott. "I feel alone," he whispered back. "Allison was ..."

"I know," Scott replied, resting his hand on top of Isaac's.

"I don't know what to do," Isaac said, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Mourn," Scott murmured. "Cry, yell, rage. But ... remember the person Allison was. And don't let that memory go." Tears filled his own eyes and he felt one slide down the side of his face.

Isaac reached out and gently wiped the tear away even as his own tears started to fall.

Without even a second thought, Scott threw his arms around Isaac, pulling him close.

"It's okay," Scott whispered as he ran a hand up and down Isaac's back as he too started to cry. "It's okay to cry, Isaac."

Isaac clung to Scott as the sobs wracked his body, seeking comfort in Scott's embrace. "You - you too," he said between sobs. "You're not alone, either."


	3. Sterek. Bubble baths. GO! ;)

"That sucked," Stiles mumbled as she stumbled from the car towards the loft, shoving goo soaked hair off her face.

"Agreed," Derek said as he followed, waving Lydia and Scott off.

"I thought it would get easier in college," Stiles grumbled as they rode the lift up to the loft.

"Why would you think that? That makes no sense," Derek replied as he shoved the door open.

"Faulty human logic," Stiles said, tugging her sneakers off and sniffing them experimentally. She signed and tossed them aside. "These are a lost cause. Damn it, I loved those sneakers."

"I'll get you another pair," Derek said as he led Stiles through the loft to the bathroom.

"But I'll have to wear them in again, and they were perfectly worn," Stiles whine, letting Derek tug her towards the bathroom.

"Wuss," Derek teased as he sat her down on the toilet seat and ran a hot bath.

"Am not," Stiles protested. "I helped fight off that demon tonight no problem!"

"And then whined about your shoes," Derek said, adding some unscented bubbles to the water.

"But they're my favorite sneakers," Stiles complained, pouting.

"I'd kiss that pout away, but you have that goo all over your face," Derek said as he shut off the water.

"I see how it is," Stiles said as she climbed off the toilet seat and shucked her clothes, tossing them in a corner. "Those are done for as well. That goo soaks through everything."

"We should have fought it in Hazmat suits," Derek said with a grin as he helped Stiles into the tub.

Stiles hissed as she sank into the hot water, humming when she felt Derek cupping water over her hair. "Don't know how I let Lydia convince me to grow my hair out, I just get shit in it," she mumbled, groaning when Derek's fingers massaged shampoo into her hair. "Nevermind, this is why I did it. Magic fingers."

Derek chuckled and massaged for a bit longer before rinsing Stiles' hair out. "You could cut it if you want," he murmured. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her wet shoulder, blowing at the bubbles playfully.

Stiles shrugged as she reached for the soap, unscented like the bubbles and the shampoo. "Maybe," she said as she scrubbed at the goo on her skin.

"I wouldn't care," Derek said, hand slipping under the soap to tweak one of Stiles' nipples, grinning when she gasped.

"Stop that," Stiles whimpered, biting her lip when she felt Derek's fingers start to roll her nipple. "Too tired for this shit."

Derek relented and drained the tub, helping Stiles out and into a towel. "Raincheck then," he murmured as he rubbed Stiles' skin dry.

Stiles hummed and leaned against Derek, eyes half closed, not even caring if she got his clothes wet. She sighed and smiled sleepily when she felt Derek putting her hair in a french braid so it wouldn't get all tangled when she slept. "Best boyfriend ever," she mumbled.

Derek chuckled and hoisted her into his arms, dropping the towel on the floor as he carried her to the bedroom. They hadn't made the bed from earlier that day, so Derek carefully deposited Stiles amidst the sheets and turned to undress. When he turned back around, he grinned when he caught Stiles on her side, levered up on one elbow watching him.

"You're hot," Stiles said.

"And you said you're too tired," Derek teased as he climbed into bed with his girlfriend. 

"Not too tired for cuddles with my super hot, figuratively and literally, boyfriend," Stiles hummed, wrapping herself around Derek, her face pressed to his neck.

Derek chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his nose to her hair and inhaling deep, rumbling softly to lull Stiles to sleep. He knew there would always be days like these, where he worried for her safety, where his heart stopped from fear that she'd been hurt. But she was no fragile human. She was a spark. And she was his.


	4. Sterek. Something cute and coffee shop-y? :D

"You put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up," Stiles sang as he puttered behind the counter. "You put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up."

"Not my first choice of coffee shop music, but it works."

Stiles shrieked and spun around, spilling coffee all over the floor. "Shit!" he said. "Dammit!" He glanced up at the customer and his eyes widened. "Not you, but you should wear like a bell or something, dude. Scared the crap outta me." He grabbed a rag and tossed it down to soak up the spilled coffee. 

"I'll remember that for the future," the man replied.

"So, what can I do you for on this very, very early Thursday morning?" Stiles asked. "And dude, what are you doing up this early anyway? It's like, the ass crack of dawn."

The man grinned. "Starting my rounds over at Beacon Hills Memorial in about thirty minutes," he said. "First day on the job and I want to get there a little early."

"Early bird gets the worm," Stiles said. "So, what can I get for you?"

"Just coffee, black," the man replied. "Need all the caffeine I can get - I'm in pediatrics."

"Oh those kids are gonna run you ragged," Stiles said as he fixed the man a cup of coffee, passing it across the counter. "That'll be one twenty five, Dr. ... "

"Hale," the man replied as he passed the money over to Stiles. "Derek Hale."

"Dr. Hale," Stiles replied with a grin. "Cream and sugar are at the end of the counter."

"Thanks," Derek replied. "So, you here every morning?"

"Pretty much," Stiles replied. "Monday through Friday, at least."

"Good to know," Derek said. "Then I'll see you tomorrow ... "

"Stiles. I'm Stiles."

Derek gave Stiles a grin and a wink, dropping what appeared to be a tip in the jar by the counter. "I'll see you tomorrow, Stiles," he said as he exited the coffee shop.

Stiles watched Derek go, admiring the bitable ass under the tailored pants and hummed to himself as he cleaned up his mess. "So slide over here, and give me a moment," he sang. "Your moves are so raw, I've got to let you know ... " 

He went to the back to drop the dirty rag in the wash pile and then went back to the register to check the tip jar. Instead of a tip, he found a slip of paper with a phone number on it with the initials 'DH' scribbled next to it.

"I've got to let you know," Stiles hummed, pocketing the phone number. "You're one of my kind."


	5. Sterek + shaving. ;)

"Hola! Yo tengo grande cabeza!"

Derek snorted into his coffee at Stiles' very loud proclamation from the entryway to the kitchen. His mate had arrived back in Beacon Hills very late from his six weeks abroad in Spain, courtesy of some certain well placed phone calls and a mysterious grant. But Derek knew how much Stiles had wanted to go - there were Druidic sites in Spain that Stiles had wanted to see.

Stiles had gotten home really late, or really early depending on how you looked at it; Derek had barely registered Stiles crawling into bed.

"Do you now?" Derek replied, turning to look at his boyfriend. He froze and blinked a couple of times. He and Stiles hadn't really had a chance to video Skype, instead relying on emails and text messages. His boyfriend with facial hair was a surprise. "What is that on your face?"

Stiles' face fell and he immediately covered his lower face with his hands. "What's wrong with what's on my face?" he asked.

Derek mentally kicked himself and set his coffee mug down, crossing the kitchen and pulling Stiles into a hug. "Nothing," he murmured. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"Sure?" Stiles said, cautiously removing his hand from his face.

Derek nodded and leaned in and kissed Stiles sweetly, hands slipping under the back of Stiles' tank top. "Very sure," Derek murmured, tugging Stiles' bottom lip with his teeth.  "I like it."

"Promise?" Stiles asked, his tone unsure.

"I promise," Derek murmured. "Guess this means I should be the barefaced one for a while."  He gave Stiles another kiss before stepping around his boyfriend and padding to the bathroom.

"Wait ... what?" Stiles stood a bit dumbstruck in the kitchen for about five minutes before Derek's words sunk in and he went racing for the bathroom. He slid to a stop just inside the doorway and stared at Derek, the lower half of his face covered in shaving cream. He watched in rapt silence as Derek wielded the straight razor, dropping bits of shaving cream and black hair into the sink.

"We'll trade off for a while," Derek said as he worked. "You'll have the scruff and I'll go barefaced."

"Buh?" Stiles blinked and watched as Derek finished up and rinsed the leftover shaving cream from his face. "Derek ..."

Derek wiped his face with the towel and gave his boyfriend a bright smile. "Don't you like it?"

Stiles swallowed a couple of times and crossed the bathroom, running a finger along one of Derek's smooth cheeks, following it with his lips. "Like it," he murmured.

"Sure?" Derek replied, his eyes twinkling.

"Very," Stiles. "Not sure if anyone else will recognize you, but I love it."

Derek laughed and slipped his arms around Stiles, kising him gently. "Welcome home, Stiles."


	6. McHaleinski + baking. :D

"Something smells good!"

Stiles waved Scott and Derek into the kitchen of the Stilinski residence. "Just the two I needed to see," he said. "I'm making dough and need some strong men to knead it for me."

"We're your guys," Scott said with a nod. "If you're making dough, then what's in the oven?"

"Dinner," Stiles said with a shrug.

"What's for dinner?" Derek asked, stepping behind Stiles and dusting a bit of flour out of Stiles' hair.

"Pot roast," Stiles murmured as he added ingredients to the bowl.

"With potatoes?" Scott asked, moving to Stiles' side and peeking into the bowl.

"And asparagus," Stiles replied with a nod. "And then, if I can get you two to help - cookies and pie."

"And pie?" Derek said, one arm around the front of Stiles' shoulders while the other pulled Scott close. "What's the occasion?"

Stiles grabbed spoons and passed the bowls to Derek and Scott to mix the ingredients. "No occasion," he said nonchalantly.

"Stiles," Scott and Derek said in unison.

"Damn werewolf boyfriends and their super hearing," Stiles muttered. "Fine, I decided ... "

"Decided what?" Scott asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to tell my dad about us tonight," Stiles said as he pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks. "Okay, just mix that all up and I'll be right back." He escaped from the kitchen and ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

Scott and Derek looked down at their bowls, then back at each other before sighing softly and mixing the dough. "Should we tell him?" Derek murmured.

"That his dad already knows?" Scott replied, then shook his head. "Nah, I'm really looking forward to dinner."

"And pie," Derek agreed.


	7. Chris Argent/Peter Hale + healing. :D

The apartment is quiet. Too quiet. The normal sounds of of Allison puttering around in her room are gone, leaving a deafening silence. Isaac had gone somewhere, needing to be away from memories of her. Chris could understand - but he just couldn't leave. Not yet.

"I could smell your grief from outside the building."

Chris flinched and sat up in bed, staring at the figure in the doorway of his bedroom. His game was off - the grief had dulled his senses to the point where he couldn't even hear a werewolf come right in through the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Chris muttered, not even bothering to turn on the light.

"Like I said, I could smell your grief from outside the building. I'm sorry."

Chris snorted and shook his head. "Like I believe those words coming from you," he said, flopping back against the pillows. "I don't believe anything that leaves your lips."

The figure stepped further into Chris' bedroom, a single finger trailing up the bedsheets.  "Nothing?" the figure asked.

"How did you even get in here? I know you don't have a key," Chris said, although he made no effort to reach for his gun.

"You would be correct, I do not have a key. But I have other ways." Peter Hale edged the sheet down with a single finger, eyes devouring Chris' exposed skin.

"No," Chris said. "I'm not doing this right now. We both know how this goes, how it's always gone. This ends in bullets and bloodshed."

"Not tonight." Peter tugged off his boots and, still fully clothed, sat outside the sheets next to Chris. "I can smell your grief, Chris. It burns my nose and makes my heart ache."  He reached out, resting his hand on Chris' bare shoulder. "Would that I could ease the pain, Chris, for I know it well. I would never have wished the loss of a child on you, my worst  enemy, and most ardent lover."

The quick retort died on Chris' lips, swallowed by the onslaught of grief, and the tears held at bay for so long fell down his cheeks. Unnaturally strong arms wrapped themselves around him and held him close, fingers trailed up and down his back and a barely there rumble barely eased the ache in his heart, but ... they were a comfort he hadn't experienced in a long time. A comfort he hadn't realized he'd needed.


End file.
